custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
BIONICLE: Glatorian
BIONICLE: Glatorian is a fictitious video game made up by Sidd. This game will not exist, and is purely fictional. Plot The video game follows the events of The Legend Reborn, but with the added events from the novel. It also follows some events from Raid on Vulcanus. Gameplay The video game features a third-person view combat style, with large, 3-D, free-roaming game worlds. In classic LEGO style, there is an element of a puzzle to each level, to varying degrees, but there is more of a focus on combat. Level Progression Each level is completed when you accomplish a certain goal. This could be reaching a certain point, activation of all required elements, or defeating certain enemies. Combat levels are fairly straightforward. Just defeat all your foes and collect the item they were guarding, reach the location they were defending, or free their captive. Puzzle levels are completed by activating certain gameplay elements. For example, moving all the latches into the correct alignment so that the Prototype robot can be built. Some levels require you simply reach a certain point, hampered by enemies and/or obstacles along the way. Using the correct move at the right time is key. Moves Fight Each character has a standard attack combo, as well as air moves, blocks, and secondary weapon or ability. By pressing the secondary attack button without using the Remote, mouse, or right analog stick to select, a character can pull a powerful, if slow, strong attack, that, if well timed, can also lead into a combo, with the last hit almost always a one-hit kill on standard enemies. Maneuver Each character can jump, double-jump flip, grab onto ledges, slide down a wall by stabbing their weapon into it, as well as jump off to wall-kick, and interact with the environment in certain ways. Counter Some characters can counter attacks with a well-timed block. Secondary Ability Characters can aim their secondary ability by holding the secondary attack button and using the right analog stick or pointing the Wii remote or mouse at a target. Some secondary abilities, like the Glatorian's abilities, are gained during the plot, so are not available stright away. However, anytime a character is equipped with a Thornax launcher, either by pickup or by story event, that will become their secondary attack, provided they have ammo. Items Collectibles There are many collectibles hidden around the levels and battle arenas. These are not necessary for story completion, but when playing the free play version of the mission/level, you have chance to get the items with your new abilities/characters. Thornax and Launchers Thornax launchers are occasionally placed around levels, allowing you to pick them up and use them instead of a secondary attack. They are always more powerful than the standard secondary attack for the character, and are often put in alcove in the boss levels as a weapons upgrade. Unlike any other tools in the game, these have limited ammunition, and will run out. You can find ammo around levels where a launcher is found, and also collect ammo gradually from Thornax plants. If you stay right next to the plant for a long time, you will gradually gain Thornax until you reach the maximum. Thornax always one-hit standard enemies, which is why they're in limited supply. Usually they're found as collectible ammo, and, after a certain point in the level, the bushes usually become inaccessible. As mentioned before, Thornax are sometimes available in boss battles, but you may have to wait for it, and when you find a launcher, excepting the first boss with an available launcher, bosses there's no extra ammo in the boss arena. Health Your vitality is determined by a meter, and this will go down when you're attacked. There are health power-ups around most levels, but they never respawn, like Thornax ammo, and are sometimes in out-of-the-way places. There are two kinds of health power-ups in the game, one that replenishes about one-third your health, and another completely replenishes it. The latter are very rare, but are usually placed in out-of-the-way places right before a boss battle. Enemies Standard There are several kinds of enemies in the game, including: *Zesk *Rock Agori *Bone Hunters *Vorox *Skrall *Mounted Bone Hunters (mounted on Rock Steeds) *Special Forces Skrall The enemies are listed in order of severity, with Zesk being the easiest to beat, and Stronius-like Skrall being the hardest. Bosses You have to fight a few bosses in the game, but some are fought more than once. When a boss is fought more than once he varies in attack pattern each time. Bosses include: *Fero (and Skirmix) *Strakk (In Vulcanus Arena) *Skopio XV-1 (Telluris) *Stronius *Tuma Characters Playable Playable Characters include: * Ackar * Berix (Armed with shield from Tesara; grabs Thornax later) * Gelu * Gresh * Kiina * Mata Nui * Tarix * Strakk (Raid on Vulcanus; second player) * Vastus Enemies Enemy Characters include: * Atakus * Fero * Metus * Stronius * Tuma Supporting * Raanu * Various unnamed Skrall * Various unnamed Bone Hunters * Various unnamed Vorox Players The game will have two-player drop-in drop-out co-op, as well as 1-4 player multiplayer battle mode. Certain Characters are only available to pay through the second-player dropping in, because the second character is absent until another player joins in. Camera The camera is able to be zoomed in and out freely by the right analog stick, D-pad, mouse buttons, or C-stick. The camera can also by rotated around the player for better view, however, sometimes it will be fixed. When multiple players are active, the screen will enter split-screen mode, in which each player had a section of the screen, each with the camera options. Category:Games